


Always Watching

by LovingtheReedus69



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Mystery, Norman Reedus - Freeform, RPF, Stalker, The Walking Dead References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingtheReedus69/pseuds/LovingtheReedus69
Summary: What starts out as a fun secret admirer turns slightly creepy when it becomes stalker-ish.  Julie is glad she has friends that she can rely upon for help, and sometimes romance comes at the most unexpected of times, in the most unexpected of circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a work in progress. I usually just like to read stories on here, but I had an interesting dream and decided I wanted to write about it. Hopefully it sounds as good on paper as it was in my head!

The night was dark and stormy. God that sounded cliché, but there was no other way to really describe it. Thunder boomed overhead and the rain battered down onto the buildings and cars. Julie cinched her jacket tighter to her body as she hurried across the parking lot, pulling her keys out of her pocket to hit the unlock button, sliding into the front seat of her car. Ordinarily she loved storms, but she had a case of the creeps tonight. It was probably a result of that stupid scary slasher movie that Katie had forced her to watch the night before. The thought hit her and she immediately turned to look into her back seat, relaxing when she saw that it was empty. Turning on the car the clock on the dash announced that it was after one in the morning. She hated working so late but until she found a better job she was stuck at the bar. At least drunk people tipped well. And it beat being reliant upon any man. John had called her earlier, begging her to come back. Again. She’d be damned if she went back down that road again. She put her car in drive and began heading towards the little apartment she rented. It was above a little bakery and cafe and always smelled like fresh baked bread and coffee, but at least it was something she could call her own. The thought depressed her a little. When she’d moved to New York two years ago she had such high hopes. She was going to have a new start in life, have a successful career. All she had to show for her big dreams was a bad relationship and a job among drunks. And off street parking, she added silently to herself as she pulled into the narrow little driveway beside the restaurant. The entrance to her apartment was around the back and up the stairs. The restaurant was closed for the night, but in the morning it would be booming with customers in for their daily breakfast, Julie knew this too, because in exchange for rent she also worked as a waitress there. It had been an arrangement she’d made upon renting the upstairs apartment from the elderly owners, that’d she help open the place and waitress through the breakfast and lunch hour. It had worked out fine for Julie, who at the time had been strapped for cash and making rent was a real worry when she’d left John. Now she could probably move, but she kind of liked the little arrangement she had going, and except for sleep deprivation as a result of late nights at the bar and early mornings, she was fairly happy with her living situation. She was surprised, when she got to the top of her stairs, to see the bouquet of flowers sitting there. Most likely from John, she thought to herself with a sigh, balancing them as she unlocked her apartment and let herself in, dumping her purse and keys on the kitchen island, along with the flower bouquet. Daisies, her favorite. She was surprised however, not to find a card, as John usually always wanted credit for anything nice he did. She arranged them in a vase and turned to make her way down the hall into the shower, shedding her clothes as she went and welcoming the hot spray of water as it hit her body, feeling it relax. Morning would be here too soon, but she could never go to bed with the stench from the bar on her.

The following morning she slid on a pair of black pants and a nice shirt, and tied her hair back into it’s signature pony tail before heading down the stairs to help Hazel, the owner of the cafe and bakery, begin the opening process. Hazel greeted her with wise eyes and a small smile, and shook her head.  
“Those late nights are going to catch up with you eventually Julie.” she chided, beginning the process of making fresh coffee  
“I know, hopefully something better comes along soon, but for now I can’t beat the tips, and it’s easy cash.” Julie agreed, tying an apron around her waist  
“you’re a smart woman, you have much better things in store for your future besides working at the bar. I know I’m not your mom, and I know you’re plenty old enough to take care of yourself, but I still worry about you, I see you coming in so late at night sometimes, it’s dangerous for a woman to be out a lone at that time of night by herself.”  
“Thanks Hazel. I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine really. “ Julie pulled the freshly baked muffins out of the oven and stuck in another tray of a different flavor, before she began plating them in the pretty display “you didn’t, but any chance, see someone stop by my place last night did you?” she asked  
Hazel looked up at her in concern “Someone was at your apartment last night?” she asked  
“When I got home there were flowers on my steps.”   
Hazel visibly relaxed “you have an admirer.”   
“Doubtful. Probably they are from John.”  
“Doubtful.” Hazel threw the comment back in her face “John doesn’t do thoughtful things. There was no card?  
“No. But whoever they were from knew I liked Daisies.”   
“Hmm, I’m very curious as to who this mystery man could be.”  
“I still think it’s John.”  
“Did you call him?”  
“He’d still be sleeping at this hour.”  
“of course.” she replied sarcastically. It was no secret that Hazel didn’t like John. Julie didn’t have to go into detail for her to figure out how manipulative and controlling he was. “I’d rather like to think it was a secret admirer.”  
“I do not have a secret admirer, do you see men lining up to ask me out on a date?” Julie asked with a laugh  
“If they did, you’d only tell them no anyway.” she scoffed “Headstrong woman. In my day, woman loved to be doted on by men. Now it’s all this women’s lib stuff. Drives me bonkers. At least my Eddie is still a true gentleman.”  
“Eddie is a wonderful man. Where is he this morning?” Julie asked, smiling at the thought of Hazels husband, who was kind and funny and a true gentleman  
“He had the beginnings of a cold, so I made him stay home. He doesn’t need to be spreading his germs in here.”  
“Tell him I’m thinking of him, and let me know if there is anything I can do for you.” Julie replied, meaning it.  
“Thanks honey. Now please be a dear and unlock the doors, our usual customers will be wandering in shortly. “  
“sure.” Julie wiped her hands and crossed over, flipping the closed sign to open and unlocking the door just as someone pulled it open and she smiled at Tag, the short order cook who threw together simple breakfast sandwiches and made the soups, salads and sandwiches for the lunch crowd. He was a good looking man, in his late twenties, who Julie had liked instantly.  
“Hey Jules.” he greeted her, then grinned at Hazel who was behind the counter “Hello Hazel.”  
“Tag, you’re looking very handsome this morning. Did you have a good night?”   
“I did” He replied, “I took your advice and asked out Samantha. She’s a really nice lady.”  
“That’s great honey. I told you that the two of you would hit it off.”  
“Well, you were right.” he rounded the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee, smiling over the top of it at Julie “Now we just need to work on Julie.”  
“oh, Well Julie has a secret admirer .”  
“She does?” Tag asked in surprise, raising a dark eyebrow at her  
“I do not have a secret admirer.” Julie blushed, as she moved around the small dining room, placing paper placemats on the tables   
“someone left flowers on her doorstep last night.” Hazel informed him  
“who do you think it is?” Tag asked curiously  
“I have no idea, but this discussion will have to wait, because here come customers.” Julie replied, feeling thankful for the distraction.

///

Sometimes it was nice to just be treated like a normal person. That’s one of the reasons Norman liked the little cafe a few blocks from his place. He’d been going there for years, and no one treated him any differently than they would any other customer, regardless of his celebrity status. Hazel, the owner, didn’t even bother to ask him what he wanted anymore, just sent over his coffee to him the way he liked it, along with whatever new breakfast sandwich or pastry she’d concocted. He’d learned a long time ago that it did no good to say no to Hazel, or she would sit down across from him until he tried whatever she put in front of his face. He opened the door, taking in the smell of freshly brewed coffee and freshly baked muffins. It was good to be home. While the majority of his time was spent in Georgia, New York would always be home. He missed the morning routine when he was out of town filming, but he was in between projects right now, and was focusing on his photography, almost glad that he was away from the television cameras for awhile.   
“Hey Norman.” Julie, the waitress greeted him when she spotted him, flashing him a genuine smile. He liked her, she was pretty and seemed like a genuinely nice person.   
“Jules” he greeted her “good to see you.”  
“it’s been awhile.” she agreed, picking up a menu than frowning at it, looking at him “you don’t really need this do you?”  
“Not really” he shrugged as he followed her to a small table in the corner “where’s Hazel?” he asked, looking around  
“She went to check on Eddie. He’s got a cold so she was going to take him some food. I hope you’re sticking around awhile, she’ll be disappointed that she missed you.”  
“of course.” he nodded  
“what can I get you? Coffee of course, anything else?”  
“What smells so good?” he asked curiously  
“That’d be me.” she joked, causing him to laugh  
“I agree with that statement, what is that, love-spell?”  
“You know your Victoria Secret lotions.” she confirmed   
“That’s all I know about her, still trying to figure out her secret.” he replied  
It was her turn to laugh “I think we all are. I’m pretty sure the secret is that her underwear is as expensive as hell and the Walmart kind is just as pretty. At least, I’ve never had a man complain before.”  
“If he’s worried about the brand of underwear than you might want to reconsider who it is you’re letting see it.” he pointed out  
“agreed.” Julie smiled, clearing her throat “now, as to what really smells delicious in here...Hazel made muffins, banana, blueberry, pumpkin, apple, you name in. What’s your pleasure?”  
“you can’t ask me that so soon after talking about underwear Jules, I’m a man, my mind needs time to process.” he joked  
She laughed again “I’ll go get your coffee, you think on it.” she disappeared from his side and back behind the counter. When she returned a minute later he looked deep in thought “Norman?” she asked, interrupting whatever it was he was thinking about “have you decided what you wanted yet?”  
“I was watching the man in the window.” he replied with a frown  
“What man in the window?” she asked, turning quickly  
“He’s gone now, he was just starting in here. It was weird.”  
“probably Julie’s secret Admirer.” Tag spoke up, over hearing the last part of the conversation as he came out from the kitchen. The breakfast rush was over, and he had poured himself a cup of coffee, “how’s it going Norman?”  
“Great Tag, how are you?”  
“Hanging in there.” he shrugged  
“So tell me more about this secret admirer.” Norman spoke up curiously  
Julie rolled her eyes “I do not have a secret admirer. ”  
“Someone left flowers on her steps last night.” Tag informed him  
“sounds like an admirer to me.” Norman shrugged  
“well if I do, I hope it’s not some creepy guy spying on me through a glass window.” she sighed, refilling Normans coffee and placing two different muffins in front of him “You took to long to decide, so I chose for you.”  
“You’re becoming more and more like Hazel every day.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” she grinned, moving to the few other customers that were lingering in the cafe, offering refills of their coffee to them.  
“So do you think it’s someone you know from the cafe, or from the bar?” Norman asked her when she returned to his table a few minutes later  
“I don’t know.” she sighed “I just don’t think it’s John.”  
“I agree. He’s took cheap to be that thoughtful.”   
“wow, everyone around here really hates John don’t they? I had to hear it from Hazel too.”  
Norman shrugged “I only met the guy once or twice, but he seemed like a douche bag. Sorry.”  
“It’s OK. No offense taken. I agree that he’s not that thoughtful of a person. But honestly, I have no clue who it would be.”  
“I need to step up my game it looks like. I can’t have someone stealing my favorite waitress / bartender away from me.” he joked  
“I think you’re pretty safe. I have no intentions of dating anyone. Especially someone from the bar.” she assured him   
“Hey I stop in that bar sometimes.” he pointed out  
“true, but we’re not dating.”  
“we could be.” he grinned  
She shook her head “I already told you, one night with me and you’d fall in love. Then what would all your thousands of adoring fans do?”  
“You know Jules, you’re probably right.” he agreed with a sigh “Besides, you deserve a nice stable, normal life, and my life is anything but.”  
“Well my life is plenty boring, if you ever get tired of the chaos.” she joked, ”I better so see if Tag needs help in the kitchen  
“Are you working tonight?” he asked  
“yes.”  
“what about if I stop by around closing time? We can have a drink or two and catch up. “  
“I’d like that.” she smiled at him “I’ll catch you tonight Norman.”  
“Catch you tonight.” he held up his coffee cup in mock salute “oh and Julie?”  
“Yeah?” she asked, turning around with a try full of empty dishes  
“The blueberry was awesome. It was all awesome to be honest. Hazel is going to make me fat.”  
“I think that’s her ultimate goal. I’ve been accusing her of that myself for years.” She replied with a smile, disappearing into the kitchen.  
Tag was at the prep counter, making up salads and he smiled at her when she entered  
“what?” she asked, placing the try full of dishes in the sink  
“Maybe Norman is your secret admirer.” he joked  
“Norman and I are just friends.” she pointed out  
“I don’t know, he seemed pretty flirty. And he’s good looking. It’s possible.”  
“Yes, because a famous actor who can have any woman he wants is just dying to date a woman who waits tables and bartends.” she replied sarcastically  
“You forgot pretty, down to earth, funny, and sweet as hell.” he added  
“Thanks Tag.” she smiled at him “but trust me, there is nothing between Norman and me. Besides friendship.”  
“too bad, you’d make a cute couple.”  
“And I swore off relationships remember?”  
“That’s only because John has your head so fucked up. What are you going to do about whoever is leaving you the flowers?” he asked curiously  
“tell them to stop. “ she shrugged  
“you’re such a romantic.” he sighed sarcastically, earning a laugh from Julie.

///

It was almost closing time. The bar had been hopping all night but now was down to just a few couples sitting around talking. Julie had just called out last call when the door opened and Norman walked in, a smile on his handsome face. No one turned to pay him any attention, they were all too drunk anyway, and besides, unless you were looking for him, you wouldn’t of recognized him anyway. He had his hat pulled down low on his head and a pair of jeans, topped with a shirt that advertised a band logo. He carried his motorcycle helmet in his hand, which let her know he was on his bike.  
“Hey.” she greeted him when he’d taken a seat on a bar stool “you showed.”  
“I told you I would.” he shrugged  
“I know, but people say things all the time and don’t follow through, You could of just been trying to be polite.”  
“If I say I’m going to do something, I usually do it.” he informed her   
“well what can I get you to drink?” she asked  
“Jack and coke.” he replied  
She nodded and turned to make his drink. He noticed she’d changed, into a pair of jeans that hugged her ass and a low cut top that revealed ample cleavage. She’d also left her long hair down, so that it fell down her back and framed her face. Gone was the sweet girl look of the girl from the cafe, instead replaced with one with a much more sultry look about her.   
“Busy night?” he asked, trying to focus on something other than her breast  
She nodded “we had a band earlier, so it was hopping. Robin just left and I just called last call.” with that she rang the bell above her, to single just that it was closing time.   
“I guess I should have stopped in earlier, time just got away from me.” he sighed, observing the few lingering patrons finish up their drinks and begin heading for the door  
“It’s fine, you know I don’t mind if you stay and talk to me while I close up.” she assured him, following the last customer to the door and locking it behind him. “So what have you been doing with your day?” she asked curiously, as she began gathering up empty beer bottles from various tables  
“I’m going to have another exhibit to showcase my photography, so I’ve been busy putting together pieces for that, along with taking some new photos.” he informed her  
“I’d like to see them sometime.”  
“You should just come to the show.” he shrugged “although I know you won’t. “  
“How do you know that?” Julie asked indignantly  
“Because I’ve probably invited to you five or six of them, and five or six times you were a no show.” he pointed out  
“Sorry.” she replied guiltily “I do end up going and checking it out, just not on opening night, with all the large crowds and cameras. You know I hate having my picture taken.”   
“But you’re such a pretty subject to photograph.” he protested, and on cue pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of her  
“Norman, delete that please” she sighed wearily  
“It’s a good photo.” he held it out, but not enough where she could snatch it, and showed her the photo. She didn’t look bad, standing there by the jukebox, the low lighting flattering.   
“You know I hate every picture of myself.”  
“You know you’re just being silly.” he tucked his phone back in his pocket but didn’t delete it.  
She rounded the bar and poured him another drink before grabbing a beer for herself, along with a rag, and began wiping down the bar and facing the bottles, tidying up.   
“So did you ever figure out who your secret admirer was?” he asked, brining back that subject that she’d almost forgotten about  
“No, maybe someone just got the wrong apartment.”   
“Really? There’s lots of other women who live above a bakery and work at a bar that he could of possibly mixed you up with?”  
“It’s possible.” she shrugged with a smile “either way I haven’t heard anything else from anyone, so maybe the person just thought that I looked like I could use some flowers. That makes me sound so pathetic when I think of it that way. That a stranger felt I looked like I could use some flowers.”  
“I’m starting to feel bad I didn’t leave the flowers.” Norman joked  
“Because that wouldn’t be awkward at all.” Julie laughed  
“Why would that be awkward?”   
“I don’t know.” she shrugged “because I’ve known you forever, and we’re friends.”  
“That seems like the type of person who should be sending flowers to you.” he pointed out   
“you don’t have to give me flowers to prove your friendship.”   
“what if I wanted more than friendship?” he asked, studying her  
“You don’t”  
“How do you know?”   
“Trust me. I’m all sorts of fucked up Norman.”  
“Who isn’t?” he asked  
“ You’d be better to just keep us at a friendship level.”  
“I thought so too, but I also didn’t think I’d be so jealous at the thought of a secret admirer sending you flowers.” he caught her hand in his across the bar “Would a date with me be that bad?”  
“Actually it sounds kind of nice.” she admitted with a small smile  
“good, so maybe we can plan something for-” he was interrupted by the sound of a car alarm blaring “Is that yours?” he asked with narrowed eyes  
“I don’t think so.” Julie frowned, grabbing her keys from where she kept them in a bowl behind the bar, rounding the bar and heading towards the door. It took her a second to realize Norman was right behind her, and she felt oddly comforted by the fact  
“It is my car.” she announced when she reached the door and could see outside. She opened the door and lifted her keys to point to the car to shut off the awful noise, and Norman pushed his way outside first, stopping when he reached her car  
“what is it?” she asked, seeing the look of anger cross his face  
“someone slashed your tires.” he informed her, gesturing to her car, where she could still see what appeared to be a screwdriver sticking out of one of them  
“why would someone do that?” she exclaimed in dismay  
“probably someone being mischievous, your car is the only one still parked on the street, probably kids.” he replied, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number  
“Who are you calling?” she asked  
“the police. you should report this.”  
“better call a tow truck too.” she sighed “new tires are probably going to cost me close to a thousand dollars. I guess I can forget about going home for my moms birthday this year.” she added in dismay, thinking of the money she’d been setting aside for the plane ticket back to Texas in a month.  
“I’ll give you a ride home when the police are through, it’ll be ok Jules.” he hugged her into his side to comfort her.   
She sighed and allowed him to hold her “I just don’t understand who would want to do this.”  
“I still say kids.” he replied  
The police thought so too. They arrived shortly after Norman called, and took a statement, and a few minutes later the tow truck arrived. Norman walked over to talk to them while Julie finished up with the police, who dusted for fingerprints and assured her if they found anything, she’d be the first to know. No one seemed to have high hopes.  
“I had them tow your car to the garage down the street from your place. I know the people there, they do good work.” Norman informed her, walking back over to join her “you ready to get out of here?”  
“Yeah, let me grab my purse and lock up” she sighed, feeling both annoyed and distressed. She felt violated and it was just her car. “Thanks Norman.” she forced herself to smile at him as he handed her his spare helmet and she climbed onto the back of his bike. She couldn’t lie and say it was all bad. Riding with Norman gave her an excuse to touch him again, and she was beginning to realize how much she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your drink, sir.” Julie handed Norman a bottle of beer before sitting down next to him on the couch, folding her legs underneath herself and using her hand to support her head against the couch as she faced him  
“Thanks.” he smiled at her and glanced at the clock “are you sure you don’t need to get to bed? It’s after two in the morning. Don’t you have to be up at the cafe in a few hours?”  
“I do, but to be honest with you I’m too keyed up to sleep. You’re a welcome distraction.... Unless you need to be somewhere.” she added as an after thought, realizing suddenly that maybe he was looking for an excuse to leave. He had been nice enough to see her home, and polite enough to walk her to her door, but that didn’t mean he had planned on staying. Maybe she’d put him on the spot by inviting him inside  
“Nowhere else to be, I don’t sleep much” he informed her, twisting the cap off his beer and taking a long swallow  
“I still can’t believe someone vandalized my car. It feels like one of those things you read about happening to someone else, but not something that would happen to someone like me.”  
“what do you mean, someone like you?” he asked curiously  
She shrugged “Ordinary. Plain. I don’t know. “  
“There’s nothing plain or ordinary about you Jules. It makes me a little bit sad that you can’t see that.”  
“I wasn’t fishing, but thanks for the compliment.” she smiled at him “I guess it was a stupid thought to think that bad things can’t happen to me anyway. Or in this case, my car.”  
“Let’s be glad it was just your car.” he squeezed her knee “That can be fixed easily.”  
“thanks again for being there for me.”  
“you don’t have to keep thanking me, I’m glad I could help.”   
“you’re such a sweetheart. Why are you single?” she asked suddenly  
The question caught him off guard as much as the fact that she let it escape her mouth caught her off guard. “sorry, none of my business.”  
“It’s OK.” he shrugged “It’s hard having a relationship when you’re constantly on the move. And as much as women think they’re OK with it, most of them get tired of the lifestyle that comes with the life I lead. Or insecure about all the women who throw themselves at me.”  
“I’m sure it’s tough, having all those women throwing themselves at you.” she mocked playfully  
He grinned “I just meant, It gets tiresome, when you’re involved with someone, to constantly have to reassure them that you’re not interested in anyone else but them. “  
“Well I can see where a woman would feel insecure.” Julie shrugged “you’re a good looking guy.”  
“I’m not that great looking. And I’m also not a cheater. If I’m dating you, then I’m dating you, bottom line. “  
“And that statement there, reinforces my wonder at how the hell you are single. You’re good looking and sweet.”   
“well in my defense, the last woman who I asked out shot me down.” he replied  
“Well she’s stupid.” Julie shrugged, then catching his look, and the meaning behind it blushed “I didn’t really shoot you down.”  
“Tonight anyway.” he pointed out “actually, I believe I had you talked into making some plans with me before your car alarm rudely interrupted us.”  
“My car alarm apologizes. It was kind of having a tire crisis.”  
“Forgiven this time.” he smiled “so about this date.”  
“I still don’t think this is a good idea.”  
“So stop thinking.”   
Julie laughed “Let me know how that’s done.”  
“You just need to be distracted.” he mumbled, taking her beer from her hand and setting it down on the coffee table next to his   
“What are you doing?” she asked, siting up  
“Distracting you.” he moved his hand up, cupping her face, and brought his lips to hers, planting a small kiss. It was sweet and timid, as if he were afraid she would kick him out at the action, but she twisted her fingers in his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him back hungrily. He threaded his fingers through her hair and returned the kiss throughly, taking control, his tongue invading her mouth, seeking, demanding an equal reaction from her. She shamelessly felt her body responding to his touch, heard the small moan escape her throat, felt the disappointment when they finally broke apart.  
“I should go.” he announced reluctantly, his voice sounding slightly hoarse  
“Am I that bad of a kisser?” she asked jokingly  
“The opposite.” he groaned, standing up, pulling her with him “I’m trying to be a gentleman here. You’re not making it easy.”  
She nodded “Maybe you could stop by the cafe tomorrow and we can arrange that date?”  
“Let’s arrange it now. So you can’t back out on me.” he replied  
“I wouldn’t do that-” she protested  
“What night do you not work?” he asked  
“tomorrow. and then not until Sunday.”  
“Then tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up here around 7.”  
“OK.” she replied, surprising herself with how quickly she agreed  
He smiled and walked with her to the front door, where he kissed her lightly, pulling away too quickly “get some sleep.”  
“Goodnight Norman.”   
///

“You’re kidding me right?”  
The guy at the automotive shop looked at Julie across the counter and then typed something else into his computer with greasy fingers. “No, your balance is zero. Paid for in full earlier”  
“But who-” she trailed off when the man handed her a receipt, and she swallowed when she saw the signature, touched at the thoughtfulness  
“What is it?” Katie asked, from where she had been standing silently next to Julie.  
“Norman paid for my tires.” she whispered  
“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Katie sighed “I can’t get Dave to pay for my gas and we’ve been dating for years.”  
“It’s too much.” Julie felt the lump in her throat “I’m going to have to pay him back.”  
“I know how you can pay him back.” Katie replied playfully, raising an eyebrow suggestively at her  
Julie laughed in spite of the situation “You are so bad.”  
“oh come on, you know you want too. And after what you told me about last night, I’m pretty sure he does too.” Katie pointed out, as they walked out towards her car  
“Of course I want too. But I don’t want to ruin a good friendship with sex.”  
“maybe it will make the friendship better.”  
“when has that every been known to happen?” Julie asked “are you friends with anyone you’ve ever slept with?”  
“Well no, but to be honest they weren’t really that exciting to sleep with, so why would I want to remain friends with them?” she joked “you know what I think?”  
“What’s that?”  
“I think you’re scared. You think everyone is going to be like John.”  
“I already know that Norman is nothing like John.” Julie protested  
“I meant that you’re scared of getting hurt. Just give him a chance. Nothing says you’re going to marry him and have his babies. Just have some fun. you deserve happiness Jules. Why not let it be with Norman?”  
“I’m going on the date with him tonight, that’s a start, right?”   
“that’s a great start. And I can’t wait to hear all about it tomorrow, so do something really juicy tonight.”  
“you sure you don’t want to be the one to go on the date with him?”   
“hell yeah I’d go on a date with him. I just don’t think Dave would approve.” she laughed, turning and giving Julie a quick hug “I’ll see you later. Have fun tonight. Don’t behave. And also, maybe try not to get your tires slashed again, OK?”  
“I promise to try on all the above.” Julie laughed, hugging her friend back.  
///

 

She’d changed three times already. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so nervous about going out on a date. She finally settled on a black sweater dress and paired it with knee high boots. Simple but dressy, since she had no idea where she was going on this date with Norman. She left her hair down, curling a few strands of it into her face, and applied some eyeliner and mascara, liking the way it made her green eyes pop. She finished with a shade of plum lipstick, standing back and studying herself in the full length mirror, debating on weather she should change back into the skinny jeans and top when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only 6:45. He was early, but maybe that was a good thing, it didn’t give her a chance to change her mind again. 

"I’m coming” she called hurrying down the hallway to answer the door "were you that anxious to see me-" her voice trailed off when she opened the door and no one was standing there. "Norman?" she asked, poking her head out. The sun was beginning to set but she could still see the clearly down the stairs and to the street. No one was lingering outside, except for Rose, a neighbor a few doors down, who was planting some flowers. She highly doubted Rose would of knocked and ran away. She didn't bother to ask her if she'd seen anyone either, most days the woman couldn't hear unless you shouted and she was busy concentrating on her plants. Julie felt goose-bumps on her arms but ignored them, quickly shutting and locking the door, heading back to the kitchen, reaching into the refrigerator for the bottle of wine she had chilling there, twisting off the cap and pouring herself a glass. She tried to force herself to relax, but jumped when her cell phone rang a minute later  
“Hey” Norman greeted her “I just called to say I’m about to pull up, you ready to go out and have some fun?”  
“Absolutely.” she forced some enthusiasm into her voice “I’ll just meet you downstairs”  
“OK, see you in a minute.” he agreed before hanging up.  
She downed the rest of her wine quickly and gave herself a final glance in the mirror, doing her best to look calm and collected. She wanted to have fun tonight, not appear like some scared, rattled woman. Someone was just playing games with her, and the less attention she gave them, the better chance there was that they’d grow tired and go away. She picked up her purse and keys and stepped outside, locking the front door behind her and making her way carefully down the steps in her heels, smiling when she saw Normans truck pull up as she reached the curb  
He let out a low whistle as she climbed inside “you look beautiful.”   
“thank you.” she felt herself blush as she reached for her seat belt “you’re looking pretty good yourself.” He was dressed in a pair of dark pants and a button up dress shirt. He must of just showered because his hair was still slightly damp on the ends”but tell me, do you make a habit of picking up girls off the street?” she asked jokingly  
He let out a sharp laugh “if they’re dressed like you, hell yes.” he squeezed her knee playfully and she jumped slightly, involuntarily   
“sorry.” he apologized quickly  
“No, I am. My nerves are a little on edge.” she replied embarrassed  
“do I make you that nervous?” he asked  
“you’re part of it.” she admitted “the good part though.”  
“OK, I’ll take that as a good sign.” he shrugged  
“Thank you, by the way, for paying for my car. You didn’t have to do that.”  
“I know I didn’t, I wanted too.”  
“Well I will pay you back.” she told him determinedly  
“I’m not worried about it.” he shrugged  
“I am. It’s too much.”  
“I’ll refuse your money.” he informed her  
“Well then I’ll just have to find another way.” she shrugged  
“That could be interesting.” he joked, causing her to laugh, and she felt herself physically beginning to relax  
“so is that what else has you on edge? The whole car thing?” he asked, changing the subject when the air between them suddenly became thick  
She cleared her throat “It’s everything. I won’t burden you with all the details.”  
“Burden away. We’ve got alittle bit of a drive.” he replied, stopping at a red light and looking at her  
“where are we going?” she asked curiously  
“You’ll see when we get there. Now talk to me. What’s going on with you?”  
“It’s weird. Every since the flowers I’ve been feeling weirded out.”  
“Weirded out how?”  
“I don’t know. Hazel and Tag like to joke that I have a secret admirer, but it feels more sinister than that. Maybe I’ve just watched one too many scary movies, but first the flowers, then someone slashes my tires, and tonight someone ding dong ditches me-”  
“Wait, ding dong ditched you?” he asked in confusion  
“Yeah you know, rang my doorbell and ran away. And they must of booked it down those stairs too because by the time I opened the door whoever it was, was long gone. I don’t know, it just left me feeling un-nerved.”  
“When did this happen?” he asked  
“Tonight. Right before you called to say you were on the way. I thought it was you, but obviously it wasn’t. I know I’m making too big a deal out of this, it just seems like more than random coincidences.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me this happened?” he asked  
“I’m telling you now.”  
“I meant when I called”  
“because I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, and because I wanted to focus on having a good time with you.”  
“I’m sure it’s not a big deal. But still, I don’t like it Julie. The next time someone rings your doorbell, look outside first, OK?”  
“I would have, but I honestly thought it was you.”  
“Even if you know for sure it is me. Check first from now on. OK? Promise me.”  
“OK, I promise.” she touched his arm lightly “thanks for the concern. I’m fine, really. I’m feeling better. Can we concentrate on having a good time?”  
“Yes.” he smiled at her, but she could still see the concern in his eyes, and that concerned her even more, because it meant that maybe she wasn’t completely crazy after all, that maybe there was a cause for concern.


	3. Chapter 3

They ended up at comedy club, where Julie laughed harder than she had in what felt like forever, and it wasn’t long before she had put the stress and strain of the last few days behind her. The drinks probably helped too, and since she hadn’t ate much they hit her faster than what they probably normally would of. By the time the show ended she was feeling pretty hyped up and happy.  
“I had so much fun. I needed that, thank you.” she hugged Norman when they reached his truck  
He laughed, hugging her back “you know what else I think we need?”  
“what?”  
“food, I’m starving.”  
“I have to admit that wasn’t my first guess at what you might suggest.” she joked  
He laughed again and held the door open so she could climb in “all in good time.”  
“So you were thinking about it?” she teased  
“I’m a man, of course I’m thinking about it. “ he admitted “what sounds good for dinner?”  
“something greasy and bad for me?”  
“that’s the alcohol talking.”  
“that’s the me not giving a shit for a change talking” she corrected  
“alright then, I know the perfect  
place.” he swung his truck in the opposite direction and headed towards the other side of town, finally pulling up in front of a small diner that advertised real home cooking with a down home pub feel.  
“I’ve passed this place a time or two, but I’ve never been in.” Julie informed him  
“Then you’ve been missing out. The cheeseburgers here are awesome.” he replied, coming around to her side of the truck and opening the door. It didn‘t hit her until that moment, how nice it felt to have someone open doors for her. It‘d been so long she didn‘t even realize she was missing it. He took her hand and led her inside the small restaurant, where a tiny elderly woman smiled at him brightly when she spotted him, and came out from around the counter  
”Norman!” she greeted him, hugging him tightly ”It‘s so good to see you, it‘s been too long.”  
”Hey Vera, how are you?” he smiled and returned her hug affectionately   
“better now, that you’re here.” she teased, then looking at Julie smiled “and you’ve brought a friend.”  
“Vera this is Julie. I was just bragging to her about how great your cheeseburgers were.”  
“Julie.” the woman took her hand in greeting “so glad to meet you. Come with me, I’ll show you to a table.”  
Julie smiled and followed along, and after Vera had seated them and took their orders, turned to Norman with a grin  
“You have a thing for little elderly women and restaurants or what?”  
“I can’t help it, they seem to love me” he shrugged   
“I’m beginning to realize it. Good thing I’m not the jealous type.” she joked  
“I don’t know, Vera there could probably give you a run for your money, she can flirt it up pretty good.” he teased  
“I could never compete with Vera, I can see that now. She’s fascinating just to watch.” as she spoke she watched the little women flutter around the room, talking and joking, and taking a personal interest in all her customers. It was obvious that they all reciprocated the same warm, friendly feelings back toward her.  
“She’s a good one, I agree.” he smiled, then focused on her “How’d you like the show tonight?”  
‘“It was fun. I’m glad I agreed to go.”  
“well for the record I’m glad you agreed to go too. Took you long enough, but with enough persistence I knew you’d give in eventually.”  
She was taking a drink and laughed, nearly choking on it “It’s not that I didn’t want to go, I was just...leary I guess.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’ve never had many guy friends before, that I felt comfortable with enough to just be myself. Well, besides Tag, but he doesn’t really count. I think I was just scared that if we took it further, and it didn’t work out, that I’d lose you from my life, and that would really suck.”  
“Do you always go into relationships thinking things won’t work out?” he asked curiously  
“I didn’t used too, but I’m much more cynical about things these days. I’m not sure I believe in happily ever after anymore.” she admitted  
“What if we take the pressure off, and we don’t think about ever after, and instead just focus on the now?”  
“I like the way you think.” she smiled at him then at Vera as she appeared at their table suddenly with two plates,each holding a gigantic cheeseburger  
“that was fast.” she observed “It looks delicious Vera, thank you.”  
“you’re welcome sweetheart. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you need anything else.” she instructed as she walked away, sliding her hand across Normans broad shoulders as she went  
“you’re right, she is a flirt.” Julie smiled  
“I told you, you might have some competition after all.” he joked  
“I might have to step up my game.” Julie agreed, meeting Veras eyes “which means, I need a little more liquid courage.” she held up her beer bottle and Vera nodded, grabbing another round and bringing it to them  
///

His house had a warmth to it that her little apartment would never have, something that made it feel like home, like a part of him. “Your place is beautiful.” she observed, setting her purse down on the chair and bending to unzip her boots, not wanting to scuff his seemingly flawless hardwood floors with her heels.  
“Thank you.” he shrugged, seeming somewhat uncomfortable with the compliment. He had his hands in his pockets and nodded towards the kitchen “would you like another drink?”  
“I’m not sure I should, I’m already feeling pretty tipsy” she pointed out  
“well let’s get you all the way there.” he replied, disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing a moment later, with a drink for each of them, and gestured for her to have a seat on his couch. She took the drink and sat, ignoring the butterflies that had begun to form in her stomach. It’d been awhile since anyone had made her feel butterflies, it was slightly alarming. She took a long drink, not wanting to over think anything tonight  
“Do you want to watch a movie or something on TV?” he asked  
“No, I don’t need noisy distractions right now.” she replied shyly, shaking her head  
“good, so we can skip straight to the making out part?” he asked, only half joking  
“I’m much rather prefer it yes.” she replied, then frowned slightly “Maybe I have had alittle too much to drink, I mean, shouldn’t I be at least trying to play hard to get?”  
“Do you want to be hard to get?” he asked, studying her  
“No, I’d rather just get something hard.” she said boldly, surprising herself and laughing nervously  
He laughed weakly “well, you’re kinda half there already.” he took her hand, placing it on him so she could feel that he was already growing excited. She rubbed him through his pants and he let out a small groan, before pushing her back against the pillows on the couch and covering her body with his own. She could feel his knee between her legs as he kissed her throughly, and she reached up with her legs, wrapping them around his waist, feeling the skirt of her dress hiking up. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t been touched in way that made her feel so turned on, so wanted, in a long time. Normans hands were all over her body, caressing her arms, her breast, and finally as he broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, her legs, starting at her back calves and sliding his hands up slowly until they were underneath her dress and warm on her hips. He didn’t tease, didn’t hesitate, just reached down and pulled her underwear off  
“Those were Victoria Secret, by the way.” she joked as he tossed them aside  
“I’m sure they were beautiful on you, but I’m liking the way you look without them even more.” he mumbled, and she sighed in response when his fingers began to explore her body, invading her entrance, causing her to moan out loud alittle and to follow it with a gasp when she felt his mouth on her a second later. He still had his clothes on, and she pulled his shirt out of his pants, fisting it in her hand as her other hand fisted in his hair as she bucked against him in pleasure. She wanted to be embarrassed about how quickly she came, but he felt too fucking good for her to care, and she clutched him to her as she rode out her intense orgasm.  
“sorry.” she apologized when she could finally catch her breath, feeling a deep blush come over her body.   
“I’m not.” he laughed, finishing removing the shirt that she had half ripped off his body while she was thrashing around. He knelt back on the couch, and she sat up quickly, her hands splaying over his chest, exploring his body, before moving down over his pants, feeling the hardness of him through his pants, and she made quick work of undoing them, sliding down his zipper. She was happy to see that he was going commando underneath, as it made it easier for her to get to what she wanted, and a second later she had him in her hands, and in her mouth, licking and stroking him, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth, getting more and more turned on by small moans and labored breathing that was coming from his own mouth. He pulled away though, before she could finish him, and grabbed at her dress, and she lifted her arms, so that he could pull it the rest of the way off her body before he kicked his pants off fully, grabbing her by the legs and sliding her body down to the position he wanted her in, hesitating for a second   
“fuck, the condoms are in the bedroom, which is where we should be.” he mumbled  
“Norman.” she hooked her legs around his waist, stopping him from moving “I’ve got it covered. “  
The look of satisfaction and relief that crossed his face at that exact moment would have been humorous, if she wasn’t so caught up in the feel of him as he entered her, and she cried out in pleasure and alittle bit of pain too, at the unexpected size of him  
“you good?” he asked  
“Fuck yeah I’m good.” she laughed  
“You’ve got a potty mouth in the bedroom don’t you?” he asked  
“yes. now fuck me, please.” she demanded. And he did. Hard, rough, savagely, but all with an underscore of tenderness. She had another mind blowing orgasm, and felt no shame when she cried out his name as it hit, loving the sound he made when he reached his own release, it was sexy and primal and manly as hell, and she couldn’t wait for a repeat performance.  
///

He dropped her off the next morning, before she had to be at the cafe. He offered to walk her to the door, but she insisted she’d be fine, and gave him a quick kiss as she climbed out of his truck. She was halfway up her stairs when she spotted them. There they were, a large bouquet of Daisies, what used to be her favorite flower. They looked almost sinister, accusatory. She picked them up and looking around, walked back down the stairs to the garbage can at the curb, tossing them inside.


	4. Chapter 4

When Julie woke up a few hours later, she did so with a smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, she felt incredibly happy. She showered and dressed quickly for her morning shift downstairs, tying her hair up in a messy bun and taking the time to apply make up, just in case Norman should stop in at some point while she was working. If he didn’t, that was ok too, but she was feeling pretty on the inside and wanted to look pretty on the outside too. The smell of coffee coming up through her vents told her Hazel was already downstairs, and she smiled, grabbing her keys and phone, ready to face her day, and whatever obstacles it threw her way. She opened her apartment door and stopped in her tracks, feeling her stomach sink. There was garbage everywhere. Littering her little front porch, trailing down her steps, and in the middle, sat the bouquet of Daisies. Like some kind of beacon in the night. She looked down towards the curb, saw that the large canister had been tossed to the side of the road. She couldn’t help the tears that fell down her cheeks as she kicked her way through the pile of trash and hurried down the stairs to the restaurant, nearly tripping in the nasty garbage on the way. By the time she’d rounded the building to the front door of the restaurant she was nearly hysterical, and didn’t even see Tag until she had almost ran smack into him  
“Whoa!” he greeted her, catching her by her forearms “you ok, what’s wrong?!”  
She was in an almost full blown panic, and gasped for words. Hazel, who must have witnessed the exchange, stepped outside, frowning at them “what’s going on out here?” she demanded  
“I don’t know” Tag shrugged, taking Julie by the arm “it’s ok, take a deep breath and talk to me.”  
“There’s trash, all over my front porch.” she informed them  
Tag and Hazel exchanged a confused look, probably wondering why she’d be so upset about some trash on her porch  
“Last night, when Norman dropped me off, there was another bouquet of daisies on my porch. I walked them down and threw them in the trash at the curb.” she motioned towards the up ended trash container next to the curb. “When I woke up someone had poured the trash all over my porch, and set the Daisies perfectly in the middle. Don’t you get it? He’s watching me. He must of seen me throw the flowers away and came up on my porch while I was sleeping-”  
“I’ll be right back.” Tag interrupted angrily, handing Julie off to Hazel, and disappearing around the corner of the house to see for himself  
“Come on in honey, lets get you some coffee.” Hazel rubbed her back and led her inside, setting her down in a chair. She could feel that she was shaking but she couldn’t help it. Knowing someone was outside her house, on her porch, while she slept. Someone was watching her, angry about the fact that she’d thrown the flowers away, so they’d retaliated by dumping mounds of trash on her doorstep. Hazel placed a cup of coffee in front of her  
“Thanks.” she managed to whisper as the door opened and Tag came back in, a frown on his face   
“she’s right, whoever it was must of dragged that huge trash bin all the way up the stairs and dumped it all over her porch, it’s a fucking mess.” he confirmed, then looked at Hazel apologetically “Sorry about the cursing.”  
“It’s ok. This is ridiculous. That trash bin was full, and heavy as hell. Who would take the time to do this and why?”  
“Because they were angry that I went out with Norman.” Julie sniffed “they must have been watching and waiting, they probably saw me get out of his truck, and it probably pissed them off that I threw the flowers away.” she shivered at the thought of someone watching her  
“We should call the police” Hazel announced  
“And tell them what? That someone dumped trash all over my front porch? They’ll probably say it’s just kids being kids.”  
“Except add vandalism to it and it becomes a bigger issue.” Tag spoke up  
“It’s not exactly vandalism really, it’s just a disgusting nuisance.” Julie pointed out  
“ok, maybe the garbage isn’t vandalism, but this is.” he sighed, pulling out his phone reluctantly, handing it over to show the picture he’d snapped of the carving in the wooden floor boards. She hadn’t seen it because it’d been covered in trash and she’d been in too big of a hurry to get down the stairs. But there it was, in ugly carved letters ‘TRASH FOR TRASH’   
She set the phone down, feeling light headed  
“I’m calling the police.” Hazel announced again, and this time no one argued.  
///  
Tag and Eddie had cleaned up pretty much all of the nasty garbage mess by the time Norman arrived at the cafe. He about yanked the front door off the hinges and hurried to her, taking her in his arms and holding her tight. She sighed, falling into his body, relishing the feel of his arms around her. Safe, secure.  
“Are you ok?” he asked  
“Yes.” she sighed “I’m sorry I sounded so hysterical on the phone.”  
“It’s ok.” he sat her down in a chair “what did the police say?”  
“They took a statement from me, asked where I’d been and what might have led up to this incident. I had to tell them I was out with you, I’m sorry.”’  
“Why would you be sorry?” he asked gently, thanking Hazel who appeared suddenly at his side with a cup of coffee. She smiled at the two of them and grasped his arm gently in support before leaving them to have some privacy  
“I’m sure you don’t want your name mixed up in some scandal” she shrugged  
“There’s no scandal.” he replied “someone is harassing you and it needs to stop. I don’t care how I have to get involved, as long as I can help.”  
“Well they’re going to find and question John” she sighed “I don’t think this is his doing. He’s too lazy to put this much effort into anything, and I’m sure he’s not going to be happy to be drug into this either.”  
“For the record I don’t think it’s John either. Any other ideas?” he asked  
She laughed lightly, almost sarcastically “No, I can’t say that I have admirers lined up, if you haven’t noticed.”  
“Sometimes it’s the last person you would notice. Has anyone new been hanging around? Anyone ask you out lately that you’ve turned down? Besides me I mean.” he added teasingly  
“No, and unless you dumped garbage all over my porch I can’t think of any other man that I’ve even had contact with, besides the usual customers here and at the bar. The bar though, it’s hard to tell, there’s always someone new coming in there. But no one that has set off my radar.”  
“Anyone overly friendly?”  
“everyone is overly friendly when they’re drinking. No one sticks out, trust me, I’ve been racking my brain all morning. I’m a fucking mess.” she replied in anger,standing up  
“Sorry, I’m just trying to help.”  
“I know.” she sighed “I’m sorry too Norman. It’s just...I woke up in such a good mood, then this happened, and between the police and everyone else asking questions, I’m just stressed. Hazel told me to take the day off and go back home and sleep, but I can’t. Then there’s that stupid carved message. Eddie is going to try to sand it down but it’s like it’s etched in my brain.”  
“Why don’t you come back to my place?” he suggested  
“because, I don’t like to be reliant upon anyone. And I know you have a busy schedule. I don’t want you putting your life on hold for me.”  
“I’m not putting my life on hold. Let me take you back to my place. I do have some work to do, but you can sleep there for a few hours, you probably need it, and then I’ll take you to work tonight. I think you should take the night off, but I already know you’re going to say no.”  
“I need to work.” she protested “So I am going to say no about the night off, but if you really don’t mind, I will take you up on the offer to come to your house. I can’t rest knowing someone was outside my house last night, and I was inside, unaware, while they were doing all that.”  
He nodded “let’s get out of here.”  
“Just let me grab my purse and say goodbye to Hazel.” she forced a smile “thanks Norman.”  
“Anytime.” he hugged her again and she pulled away, making her way to the back, where she found Hazel and Tag deep in conversation. They pulled apart, looking guilty when they saw her  
“Talking about me?” she asked, trying to sound playful  
“We’re just worried about you.” Hazel replied kindly “how are you?”  
“I’m feeling alittle better. I just wanted to tell you I’m going to go to Normans for awhile, try to get some sleep.”  
Tag grinned, a sarcastic comment just begging to come out, but to his credit he held his tongue, and Hazel nudged him, smiling at Julie  
“I’m glad. He’s a good man Julie.” she hugged her then “I promise you that you’re going to get through this. We’ll find who is doing this.”  
“Thank you. I’m so sorry about your porch.” She sighed  
“It’s a porch.” Hazel laughed “It probably needed redone anyway. As long as your safe.”  
“thank you.” she said again “I’ll see you in the morning. And you.” she turned to Tag “thank you for cleaning up for me.”  
“Not a problem. You take care.” he gave her a hug, and then he did grin at her “I’d tell you to be safe, but I’m sure Norman has that covered.”  
She blushed “he’s really sweet.”  
“I agree. Tag you behave.” Hazel chided him “Although” she turned back to Julie “once all this excitement blows over, you know I want to hear about the details of your date.”  
“of course.” Julie blushed, picking up her purse and cell phone “See you in the morning.”  
“In the morning.” Hazel agreed, squeezing her arm before she rejoined Norman in the dining area  
///

“What the fuck Julie? You send the police to my office to question me about harassing you?!”  
Julie sighed, pulling the phone away from her ear slightly. She’d been sleeping soundly the last few hours in Normans bed, but the sound of the phone had woken her, and seeing Johns name on the caller ID she decided she might as well get this conversation out of the way  
“I never sent the police to question you.” she replied calmly  
“Well they showed up here, at my work, asking questions. It’s a good thing I am a lawyer or I’d of felt that I needed one.”  
“They’re just doing their job. I had to give them the names of people in my life-”  
“In case you forgot, I’m not in your fucking life anymore.” he interrupted coldly  
“No, thankfully, you’re not. “ she snapped back “but you were in my life for over a year. I’m just fine, by the way. Thanks for asking.”  
He sighed impatiently “What’s going on? Do you need me to come over there? I told you not to move into the city.”  
“There is nothing wrong with where I’m living John-”  
he snorted “above a restaurant. Classy.”  
“wow.” she sighed “same arrogant ass I left a year ago. Some things never change. And you wondered why I wouldn’t take you back.”  
“I’m coming by to check on you. We can talk.”  
“Don’t bother. I’m not home.” she retorted  
“oh, where are you? At your movie star boyfriends house?” he asked sarcastically  
“I’m-wait, how did you know about him?”  
He snorted “All I had to do is google your name. After the police left I did just that, and there you were, looking all happy and cozy with that actor guy.”  
“I’m going to hang up now.” she replied, her heart hammering  
“Maybe it’s one of his psycho fans, did you ever stop to think of that? How about you stop blaming me for all the horrible things that are wrong with your life and look at who you are associating with now.”  
“you know you’re right.” she replied sweetly “I should be more picky about who I chose to associate with.”  
“It’s about time you admitted I’m right.”  
“So I’m choosing not to associate with you anymore. Have a good life John. Or don’t. I don’t give a fuck.” she snapped, hanging up the phone and tossing it on the bed angrily. She let out a frustrated groan and fell back onto the bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly  
“Everything ok?”  
She jumped, sitting up quickly, blushing when she saw Norman standing in the bedroom doorway, leaning into the frame.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help over hearing.” he shrugged, walking to the bed  
“I’m sorry. I wish you wouldn’t of heard me acting like that. I didn’t realize you were home.”  
“I just got in.” he sat down next to her “Everything good?”  
“that man just grates on my nerves.” she sighed “but even so, I don’t believe he’s behind all this. hey, did you know that there are pictures of us on the Internet?” she added as an after thought, reaching for her phone to pull them up, anxious to see exactly what John was talking about  
“My friend Jeff showed me.” he nodded, leaning over her shoulder. “Someone must of taken them last night.”  
There they were, pictures of the two of them, holding hands as they came out of the comedy club, sitting together in the restaurant, kissing in his truck. She felt completely embarrassed and violated  
“Before you freak out too much, that might not be your stalker, that might simply be paparazzi. A down fall of dating someone like me. Sorry.”  
“this whole stalker thing probably sounds silly to you.” she sighed, setting her phone down “I mean, you’re whole life is always on display, people are watching you all the time. When I think of it that way, it makes me feel petty that I’m freaking out over some flowers and trash”  
“there’s a big difference between what’s going on with you and what I deal with. I’ve come to expect, and even accept, my lack of privacy in a lot of cases, I don’t’ always like it, but it comes with the territory of being an entertainer. You’re just trying to live your life. Secondly, no one has vandalized my car or carved messages into my porch, or dumped a whole container of trash on it for that matter. So I think you’re entitled to freak out alittle bit. I just wish I could fix it for you.”  
“You’re sweet. “  
“I don’t know about all that.” he laughed  
She laughed back “I mean it, when I’ around you, I can’t imagine what I ever saw in someone like John. If anyone earned the right to arrogance it would be you. But you’re just...normal. And there’s not one mean bone in your body.”  
“well technically, there is-”  
“oh geez” she interrupted with a blush  
“I can remind you about it if you’ve forgotten already.”  
“technically that’s not a bone.”  
“are you really going to call me on a technicality right now?” he asked, reaching over to caress her face gently  
“Sorry, maybe you do need to remind me after all, I’m feeling alittle fuzzy on the subject” she joked  
He smiled, leaning into kiss her “how much time do we have?”  
“I have to be at work in two hours.”  
“That’s rushing it a little but I can work with it.”   
She laughed, hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him into her, kissing him back


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed without anymore incidents. Julie had pretty much convinced herself that whoever had been slightly obsessed with her had either grown bored with her, or after seeing that she was involved with someone, thankfully moved on. Her relationship with Norman was growing stronger. It seemed that they spent an equal amount of time at each others places, and it was unusual for them not to end up in the same bed at the end of the night. She had even attended his newest art exhibit with him, and did her best not to shy away from the cameras. There had been some people who were naturally curious as to who she was, but nobody was out right rude to her, and if they were saying mean things online, she wasn’t bothering to check. It just felt good to be happy.   
She was wiping tables in the cafe, cleaning up after the breakfast crowd and before the lunch crowd arrived, laughing and joking with Tag and Hazel, when Hank, the mailman, poked his head inside  
“Hey Hazel.” he greeted her  
“Hello Hank.” she smiled “Do you have time for coffee?”  
“Not today Hazel thanks, I’m running behind.” he spotted Julie “As a matter of fact, would you mind if I dropped your mail off to you right now?”  
“Of course not.” she smiled back at him  
“Thanks, I know it’s frowned upon but It’ll save me five minutes.” he replied, digging into his bag and pulling out a handful of mail, most of what appeared to be junk, along with a small package, handing it to her  
“Thank you.” Julie said, taking it from him as Hazel appeared at her side, with a small brown sack  
“A couple muffins for the road.” she told him, handing it to him  
“you are too kind, thanks Hazel. You gals have a nice day.” he added, turning to hurry out the door  
“Do you ever feel like when Hank walks in this place gets a Mayberry vibe to it?” Julie asked, turning to look at Hazel  
She laughed “He does seem to personify a more peaceful, friendly time.” she agreed, then nodded to the stack of mail in Julies hand “what’s in the package?”  
“I don’t know, I can’t recall ordering anything.” Julie frowned “probably more junk mail. That and bills is all I ever get.”  
“I can relate.” Hazel replied, watching as Julie set the mail down on a table and picked up the package. It was small, maybe a 4x6 size, but thick. She ripped it open and pulled out the envelope inside, frowning “it’s pictures.” she said out loud, looking through them. The first couple were confusing. Pictures of random objects, a book, a lamp, a shoe...wait, was that HER shoe? She flipped through the pictures, feeling her stomach sink. Yes, it took her a minute, but that was her shoe, her lamp in the living room, the book she’d been reading sitting on the coffee table, it was like a mini collage of objects throughout her home, each one making her feel more and more invaded. But when she got to the last few she felt that familiar rush of anger and fear rolled into one. A picture of her bedroom doorway. Then her bed, and then her, sleeping. Blissfully unaware that someone was standing there taking pictures of her. The last one brought a tear to her eye and she dropped the stack onto the table. It was one of her and Norman sleeping, he had his arms wrapped around her but his face had been scratched out.   
“This is sick.” she said softly, reaching blindly for the chair  
“I had hoped this was all behind us.” Hazel sighed, picking up the pictures and flipping through them “what do we do now?”  
“I have no idea.’ Julie sighed dejectedly  
“how recent are these pictures?” Hazel asked “I mean fairly, since you’re with Norman” she trailed off , blushing “but otherwise? Any idea?”  
“I’m reading that book on my coffee table right now.” Julie replied  
“Ahh, so very recent.”   
“It appears so.”  
“I’m sorry sweetie.” she rubbed Julies arm “do you want me to call Norman?”  
“No!” she said quickly “he’s working on a new promotional project for a show , and I don’t want to bother him. There’s nothing he can do anyway.”  
“but you are going to show him aren’t you?”  
“I suppose I have too, he’s in one too, well, kind of.” she shivered a little at the though of the scratched out photo  
“you’re going to have to show the police.”  
“they can’t help. They haven’t so far.”  
“That’s not fair, and in their defense, there wasn’t much they could do about your car or the trash, there were no fingerprints. But maybe there will be finger prints...” she trailed off  
“In my apartment.” Julie finished, the thought dawning on her, and she felt sick “he was in my apartment Hazel. And more than once obviously. How did he get in? How often is he watching me? I feel sick.”  
“Easy.” she sat next to Julie “we’ll get the locks changed.”  
“but locks didn’t stop him before.” she protested  
“I wish there was something I could do.” Hazel fretted.   
But there wasn’t. They both knew it, that there wasn’t a damn thing anyone could do. The whole situation was completely out of her control, and for her, that was the scariest part of all of it.  
///  
“you’re going to stay at my place for awhile.” Norman informed her later that evening, after he’d looked through all the pictures and reviewed the police report. No sign of a break in, no foreign fingerprints, it was as if this person were a ghost and just walked right through her wall and into her apartment, disappearing just as quickly, leaving no trace behind.   
“It’s sweet of you to say that, but I can’t uproot my whole life because of this guy.”  
“You’re not uprooting your life. you’re just going to stay with me until the police catch whoever is harassing you.”  
“That might never happen.” she pointed out, trying to be realistic  
“Ok, until we figure out what to do next. I want to know you’re safe.”  
She smiled at him “I appreciate the offer, but Norman, our relationship is so new, I don’t want to complicate it by living together.”  
“it won’t really be living together, just think of it as an extended sleep over. You’re either at my place or I’m at yours anyway, so what difference does it make?”  
“The difference is that I go home the next day, my stuff isn’t at your house. I don’t want it to become awkward. “  
“How will it be awkward?”  
She shrugged “Maybe you’ll get tired of me.”  
“Maybe you’re afraid you’ll get tired of me.” he countered  
She sighed “you know that’s not it.”  
He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him “then just agree to stay with me, for awhile. Until we figure out a better arrangement. For my own peace of mind, please.”  
She leaned into him and sighed “only if you promise me something.”  
“what?”  
“that if things start to feel weird, or you hate something I do once you find out my true living habits, or you just need your space, you’ll tell me. I don’t want this coming between us.”  
“I promise” he agreed, then pulled away, a teasing grin on his face “what are these true living habits? Is there something I need to know now?”  
“Well, I can be a bit messy sometimes.” she shrugged  
“I’ve seen your bathroom, I’m already aware.”   
“hey!” she laughed in mocked indignance  
“I’ve come to accept it though, I know you have this whole beauty routine that I’ve learned not to question.”  
“Um, I’ve seen you grooming yourself in front of the mirror too buddy. I think you spend more time on your hair than I do sometimes.” she teased back  
He shrugged “guilty.”  
“you really want to do this?” she sighed  
“yes. End of discussion.”  
“you know, you’re kind of sexy when you’re being bossy.” she flirted  
“really? you like that?” he raised an eyebrow as he studied her “then get your ass over here.” he pulled her back to him, and she laughed, meeting his hungry kiss with one of her own. His hands were inside her shirt and she was working on his belt buckle when his doorbell rang  
“Any chance of ignoring that?” she asked  
“doubtful.” he sighed  
“Norman!” The male voice on the other side of the door yelled “Open the fucking door, it’s pouring down out here.”  
“Really doubtful.” he repeated, pulling away “that’d be my friend Sean”  
///  
“So you have no idea who the fucker is that’s behind all this?” Sean asked a little while later, thanking Norman as he handed him a beer, his attention focused on Julie as he twisted open the cap. She’d only met him a half hour before, and already felt like she’d known him for ages. He was easy going and nice, and seemed to genuinely be concerned for her situation.   
“No” she sighed from where she sat across from him on the couch “Its got to be someone from the bar, I don’t realistically see it being someone from the cafe, it’s mostly all regulars there, so I know must of them pretty well. They all seem like perfectly normal people.”  
“I’m not sure how much I trust your character judgment, I mean, didn’t you say you met this guy there?” Sean joked, gesturing with his hand towards Norman  
“Hey! asshole.” Norman tried to act offended, but couldn’t help but laugh   
“In my defense, it took him awhile to wear me down enough to agree to go on a date with him.” Julie joked, causing Sean to laugh  
“I like this girl Norman.” he replied  
“What the hell, is this pick on Norman time?” he complained good naturedly  
“aww, I’m sorry. I’ll add that I’m really glad I did.” Julie smiled, reaching over to give him a small, playfully affectionate hug  
“So there.” Norman shrugged, sticking his tongue out at Sean, who grinned  
“How long are you in town Sean?” Julie asked, wanting to change the subject  
“About a week. I’m just hear to discuss this upcoming project that Norman and I are doing. Thought I’d stop by and give him shit. I was unaware that he’d have company. Thanks for the heads up on that one buddy.”  
“you could of called” Norman shrugged  
“Next time I will.”  
Julie was grinning at their playful banter as she stood up “Well I will hopefully get the chance to get to know you a little better while you’re in town. I’m just going to go freshen up before I head to work.”   
“Wait.” Norman caught her arm “you’re going to the bar tonight?”  
“It’s Wednesday.” she shrugged “Band night is a big night. Great tips.”   
“but don’t you think you should-”  
“I think I’m around a lot of people and I’ll be fine.” she interrupted “besides, this will give you and Sean a chance to hang out and catch up, and I’ll see you tonight ok?”  
“ok.” he sighed, dropping her arm, knowing that it was useless to argue with her about it.  
///  
The bar was hopping, for which Julie was grateful for. It kept her distracted enough that she didn’t have time to focus on all the other crap that was going on, and she found herself singing along to the music as she poured drinks.  
“you’re in a good mood tonight.” Robin commented, rounding the bar to fill another drink tray  
“This band is good, and I love this song.”   
“couldn’t also have something to do with a certain man in your life, could it?” she teased  
Julie smiled “That too.”  
“I’m happy for you. It’s about damn time.” she replied, picking up her tray and heading back out into the crowd  
“So what I’ve been hearing is true Jules? You’re seeing someone?” Trevor, a regular at the bar spoke up, over hearing the last part of her conversation with Robin  
“Yes I guess I am. He’s a good guy.” she confirmed  
“Good for you. Gonna break a lot of hearts though.” he sighed, downing his drink and sliding his glass over for another refill  
“I don’t know about all that. “ Julie protested “It’s not like I had men lining up outside my door wanting to date me.”  
“whatever happened to that one guy?” he asked curiously  
“what one guy?”  
“that one that always used to come around.”  
“John?” she asked “we’ve been over for a long time, thank God.”  
“No, not John, I remember that asshole.”  
“Geez, he didn’t make a good impression with anyone did he?” She sighed  
“I’m talking about the one who used to come in here all the time, kind of quite, sat at the end of the bar and just seemed to stare. It was no secret he was into you.”  
“I maybe vaguely remember him, he must not of been too into me, he never asked me out. Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him in awhile.” she added, almost to herself  
“Good, he was a weirdo anyway.”  
“Because he was quite?” she asked  
“No, because he was a weirdo.” he repeated, standing up and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash and slapping some money down on the bar “have a good night Julie, catch you next time.” he added  
“Thanks.” she nodded, picking up the money and putting it in the tip jar behind the bar. Robin and she always shared tips, and tonight looked like it was going to be a good night for them. When she turned around she was surprised to see Eddie standing at the bar  
“Hi!” she greeted him in surprise  
“Hey Julie.” the older man greeted her, and for some reason in this lighting he didn’t appear to be quite as old as he did usually. Something was definitely different about him.   
“what brings you by?” she asked “can I get you a drink?”  
“oh no, I haven’t drank alcohol in a very long time. I just came by to give you this.” he held out a key “after Hazel told me about the pictures I wanted to be sure I got the locks changed right away, and I thought while I was out anyway I’d stop by and deliver this to you personally.”  
“Well thank you.” She smiled at him “That’s very kind of you to change the locks, I was planning on doing it myself but-”  
“It was no problem. Glad I could help.” he interrupted  
“Well thank you again.”   
“You have a good night.” he turned to move and almost ran into Norman, who had Sean in tow  
“Hey Eddie.” Norman greeted him  
“oh, hello Norman, I didn’t recognize you.” Eddie greeted back in surprise  
”I‘ve learned to blend in with the crowd.” Norman nodded  
”Well, I‘m just trying to get out of this crowd. Definitely not my scene these days.” he chuckled, waving to Julie ”goodnight.”  
”Goodnight. Thanks again Eddie,and please say hello to Hazel.” she called after him, before turning to smile at Norman ”what in the world are you doing here?”  
”Sean and I thought we‘d stop in for a drink.” he shrugged  
”Norman couldn‘t quit talking about you.” Sean added, sitting down on a bar stool  
”really man?” Norman turned to raise an eyebrow at Sean ”You had to bust me out in front of her like that?”  
He shrugged ”She‘d going to figure out how uncool you are sooner or later. might as well pull the bandaid off.”   
”What was Eddie doing here? I didn‘t realize he even drank.” Norman asked, ignoring Sean and turning to Julie  
”He doesn‘t. He came to bring me a new key. He changed the locks to my apartment.” She turned to put the new key on her key ring and dropped her keys back in the bowl behind the bar ”what can I get you guys?”  
”Whiskey.” Sean replied, then pointed to the little bowl behind her that held the keys ”do you always put your keys there?”  
”My keys and my phone, why?” she asked, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers  
”It‘s just a very accessible place.” he observed ”right out in the open” he added, sharing a look with Norman  
”But I‘m right behind the bar.” she protested, catching what he was saying ”I think I‘d notice if someone was back here that wasn‘t supposed to be.”  
”really? What about when you‘re working alone? You never walk away? What about someone leaning over and just snatching them while your back is turned?”  
”I-” she trailed off helplessly while she watched Sean lean his body over the bar and snatch the tiny bowl that held her keys  
”In your defense, I‘m kind of a ninja, so probably not everyone could do this, but still, it can be done.” he spoke up, handing her the bowl back  
”It would explain how someone got your key” Norman shrugged, looking at her ”with no sign of a break in it had to be someone who gained access to them. To be honest, I was leaning towards someone at the restaurant myself, but now, fuck if I know.”  
”surely I would notice my key was missing.” she mumbled, taking them out of the bowl and sticking them in her pants pocket   
”Not if you were busy, someone could of lifted them, had a spare made, and put them back within an hour.” Norman pointed out  
”I‘m such an idiot.” she sighed ”It‘s just habit to toss them in the bowl. I‘ve locked myself out before so this just helped me to remember them. I never even thought about it.”  
”It‘s a perfectly reasonable thing to do. You felt comfortable, you let your guard down. But now you know.” Sean shrugged ”hey can I get that whiskey now?”  
”of course, sorry.” she handed over the glass, noticing her hand shake  
”hey.” Norman noticed it too and squeezed it tightly ”it‘s going to be ok Jules. We‘ll get this figured out.”  
”Thanks” she forced herself to smile when inside she was feeling complete despair. And although Norman meant well, there was nothing he could do either. No one could protect her. Especially since they didn‘t know who to protect her from.

“


	6. Chapter 6

Julie couldn’t sleep. She’d been tossing and turning for the last hour at least, and finally the frustration of not being able to shut her mind off grew to be too much. She tossed the covers off and stood up, looking over to see Norman sleeping soundly next to her, his head half buried underneath the blanket. She sighed and threw a pair of terry cloth shorts on and one of his shirts and wandered out into the kitchen, turning on the light and pouring herself a glass of water.  
“Can’t sleep?” she jumped at the unexpected sound of the male voice and almost dropped her glass, turning to quickly to see Sean sitting up on the couch, staring at her sleepily   
“I’m so sorry, I forgot you were out here.” she exclaimed, flipping off the kitchen light and killing the bright light that spilled into the living room  
“It’s OK.” he shrugged, reaching over and flipping on the lamp “I wan’t really sleeping anyway. Normans couch sucks. I should have just gone ahead and checked into the hotel like I’d planned on. That’s first on my to do list come morning.”  
“I really do feel bad for waking you.” she sighed, lingering at the entrance to the living room  
“Don’t. Have a seat. What’s on your mind?”  
She sat down Indian style on the chair   
“Nothing I need to burden you with.”  
“I wouldn’t of asked if I felt it was a burden.”  
“I guess I just feel like a burden to everyone. People have been treating me like I’m glass, and I know they’re doing it because they worry about me, but it’s driving me insane. After I broke up with John, I promised myself that I was going to stay strong and independent, and yet here I am, leaning on people for support. I’m just annoyed with myself. I’m annoyed with everything. Mostly I’m annoyed that whoever is behind this has so much power over me right now.”  
“First of all, just because you reach out to people who care about you, that doesn’t make you less independent. It takes a strong person to admit that they need help. Secondly, anyone in your position would feel vulnerable right now.   
“I just can’t quit thinking. I think what bothers me the most is knowing there is nothing I can do but wait for something else to happen. And I hate it. I don‘t want to live my life feeling scared.”  
“You know I practice and teach martial arts right?"  
“Norman mentioned it yes."  
“If you want, I can show you some basic self defense moves tomorrow. It might help to ease the anxiety. It won’t be extensive training, but it will be more than what you would get at a womens self defense course taught through the police”  
“You’d be willing to do that for me?”  
“Of course. Anything I can do to help”  
“It would be nice to know that I can protect myself, if it should ever come down it. although I’m hoping it never comes down to it.” she added as an after thought  
“It never hurts to know alittle self defense, regardless of the outcome of all of this.” he shrugged  
“Thanks Sean. It means a lot, considering you barely know me.”  
“I know Norman is crazy about you.” he replied “that’s all I need to know.”  
“I’m kind of crazy about him too.” she admitted “he’s a great guy.”  
“I agree.” he smiled lazily at her “you better get some sleep then. I take training very seriously, so we’ll start first thing in the morning.”  
“I thought you and Norman had meetings tomorrow?”  
“Not until the afternoon. “ he reached up to flip the lamp off “get some sleep Julie. you’re going to need it if you plan on keeping up with me”  
“you’re not arrogant are you?” she teased, standing up and walking towards the bedroom  
“Just confident.” he called after her with a small laugh  
///  
“OK Julie, there are different levels of self defense. Before we get into the physical, you need to understand the mental.” Sean had pushed Normans furniture up against the walls to create a space for them. He was all business, dressed in a pair of wind-breaker pants and a white shirt. he’d told her to change into something comfortable, so she’d chosen a pair of yoga pants and tank top, and was nervously wiping her sweaty palms against them now  
Norman, who was drinking his coffee, sat back watching and observing silently. H wasn’t entirely happy when he’d learned that Sean was going to show her some self defense moves, but his opinion was quickly vetoed, and he now sat like a good sport on the couch, watching. “Do you know what I mean by mental?”  
“Be mentally alert?” she asked  
“Exactly. Be aware of your surroundings. If something or someone makes you feel uncomfortable or raises your creep radar, avoid it, even if you have to go out of your way. Walk with your head up, let people know that you see them, seeing you. Be aware of the signals they're sending your way, as well as any advantages and disadvantages you have against them. Watch any moves they're making, focus on the distance they are from you. Most attackers aren't interested in combat, so if they see you show confidence a lot of them will back off.”  
“And if they come at me anyway?" she asked  
“Use your voice. Talk softly or be loud, But be confident and try to defuse the situation before it becomes physical. Once things become verbal, you need to be prepared that they might become physical at any moment. But if you are mentally alert, they can’t use the element of surprise against you.” He cleared his throat, and glanced at Norman “OK, now, let’s pretend that they’ve gotten past your mental radar, and have moved on to the physical aspect. Come here for a second.” he instructed her.

She stood up from the chair and walked to the center of the room, stopping a few feet from him. He grabbed her before she expected it, and she realized part of it was for the element of surprise as he twisted her in his arms so that her back was against his chest and he had his arm around her upper body, holding her tight to him "there's a few ways to get out of this hold." he told her "but you want to go for the most effective. Any idea what it is?"  
"stomp on your toe" she suggested  
"true, that can be effective. but think about it. gage my size to your size. it will hurt, but it doesn't necessarily mean I'm letting go. Also, pay attention to what shoes I'm wearing." She looked down at his steel toed boots.   
"so while someone is grabbing me I’m supposed to stop and think about what shoes they have on?" Julie asked incrediously   
"I'm saying pay attention. This hold is a submissive hold. You're not being choked. You're not being hurt, you're being subdued, am I right?" he asked, from where he still stood holding her against him, and she nodded "so what I'm saying is you have a few seconds to try to think. And only one real chance at getting out of this hold. A foot stomp, unless you are wearing heels and he's got sandals on, isn't always the most effective. Don't unnecessarily piss him off more. Just...think for a second. From this vantage point, what else is a possible solution?"  
"well, what if I back kick you in the knee?"   
"try it"  
"seriously?"  
"yes."  
She tried to swing her leg back to kick him, but from the closeness and the angle, it barely hit it's mark, mostly missing, and without much momentum, wasn't all that strong either.  
"the knee kick is a good one, but unless it's got strength behind it, it's not really going to hinder him at all. And ideally, a knee kick should be applied when facing your attacker, or at the side of him. If you can kick him in the side of his knee, you can possibly take his feet out from under him. A kick to the front could break a knee cap, but it will take a lot of force. You have two very effective weapons on your body, think about it. “  
"I'm thinking a good elbow to the abdomen ." she sighed frustrated  
"now you're catching on. The elbow is pointy, and bony and hard. even when I’m holding you tightly, you can still pull away to get some momentum" he released her but stayed behind her, taking her arm to show her how to pull it back and bring it up to him, so that her elbow hypothetically connected with his rib cage "you do this hard, and you do this fast. if you have to do it more than once, do it more than once, crack a rib." he straightened back up and stood back behind her, hooking his arm back around her body "there's one more weapon we have, and thats our head. Take a look at where I'm standing. You only happen to be a few inches shorter than me, so if you were to head-butt me with the back of your head, and forcefully like you’d better, your head is going to connect with an ideal target, hopefully my nose or eye, but the   
mouth would work too."  
"but what about when the man is like a foot taller, then a head-butt isn't going to work." she protested  
"not necessarily." he corrected "have you noticed my stance when I’ve been talking to you?"   
"you're hunched, talking in my ear." she replied  
"Good. It's instinctual for a man to lean down towards a woman when he's taller than her, especially if he wants her to hear what he's saying. Chances are he'll lean towards an ear. Pay attention next time you're with guy friends. I want you to observe these behaviors."  
He released her then and stepped a few feet away, and Julie let out a breath she didn't realize she was even holding.   
“Norman, come up here. I need someone else to help her practice on”   
“Do I have to? The last thing I need is another black eye.” he sighed, but stood up good naturedly  
“you’ll be lucky if that’s all you end up with “ Sean joked, pairing her and Norman in another combative situation so he could walk them through it properly  
An hour later Julie felt slightly exhausted. She'd been pretend manhandled and choked in more ways than she even thought were possible. It scared her a little. She felt like she would never be able to learn all the different maneuvers Sean had gone over in a brief period of time, and the idea that these scenarios actually happened to people left her feeling slightly depressed, but at least she felt somewhat more informed than before, and Sean promised to practice with her another time or two, while he as in town, until she felt more comfortable with them.   
“Thank you so much.” she was wiping sweat off her body when Norman appeared, an ice pack on his busted lip “and I’m so sorry Norman, I really didn’t mean to actually elbow you.”  
“Hey don’t worry about it, I only have to be on TV.” he joked good naturedly “At least I didn’t loose any teeth.”  
She moved over to him, taking the rag from him and studying his slightly swollen lip “it’s not that bad” she kissed him lightly “I really am sorry.”  
“I know. you’re forgiven.”  
“Wuss.” Sean joked  
“Ass.” Norman shot back, causing him to laugh, “seriously though, thanks for turning my girlfriend into a character from mortal combat.”  
“well, we learned she can take you.”   
“It was unexpected. In a fair fight-”  
“Excuses.” Sean interrupted teasingly “I’m going to go get in the shower.” he slapped Norman on the back playfully as he disappeared down the hall  
“I truly am sorry.” Julie sighed, turning back to Norman   
“I’m truly not mad. I’ve had worse. The important thing is that you feel feel slightly better.”  
“I do. I hope I never ever have to use any of the stuff I just learned, but at least if I have to, I’m not clueless.”  
“Then your peace of mind is worth a busted lip.” he tried to joke  
She pulled the rag fro his face, studying his reddened, swollen lip “if anyone asks, you can tell them in happened during wild sex.”  
“I’m liking that suggestion. Almost as much as the idea of wild sex.” he grinned, than winced  
She place the cold rag back on his face “well I’ll tell you what. Tag covered the breakfast shift for me at the diner, but I’m going to go fill in for the lunch crowd, and then after that, I’m completely free the rest of the night. No bar, no distractions. I’m willing to do some grappling in the bedroom if you’re up for it.”  
He blushed alittle “I like your way of thinking.”  
“you just have to get past my mental barriers.” she teased.  
“I think I’m pretty good at distracting you mentally.” he pointed out  
She laughed “you’re a distraction all around. But one I welcome. I need to go take a shower too and get ready. See you tonight/?”  
“I’ll meet you here when I’m done with my meeting.” he agreed  
“OK, I may stop in my apartment and grab a few things, but I should be done way before you.”  
“are you sure you want to go in there alone?”  
“I can’t avoid it, it’s my house. I might take Tag with me.”  
“Just promise me you’ll be careful.”  
“I promise.” she kissed him lightly before turning and making her way to the shower, for the first time in a long time feeling a lightness about her. She felt like she had some control over the situation. And that was her most powerful weapon.


	7. Chapter 7

“Thanks for coming up with me, to be honest, I was kind of scared to come in here alone. How pathetic does that sound? A grown woman scared to go into her own apartment.” Julie was rambling as she unlocked the door to her apartment and held the door open for Tag to follow her inside  
“It’s not a problem.” he assured her, looking around “You have every reason to be leary.”  
“Make yourself comfortable. Help yourself to something to drink. I’m just going to pack a few things so I shouldn’t be long.”  
“How long do you plan on staying at Normans?” he asked curiously, walking through her apartment and stopping to study the various pictures on the walls. “Is this going to turn into a permanent thing? You think?”  
“Doubtful. It’s just until things calm down a little. Norman feels better knowing that I’m safe, and I feel better having him around.”  
Tag pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and studied her as she moved around, throwing her book and phone charger into a bag that already contained several outfits  
“I hate to be the person who rains on the parade, but have you ever thought about the fact that considering whoever is behind this is obviously pissed that you’re involved with someone, it’s going to piss them off more to know that you’re now staying with him?”  
Julie dropped her bag on a chair and turned to study Tag “I hadn’t. But I’m not going to let some stranger dictate how I should live my life. I like being with Norman, and I’m not going to break up with him just because somebody doesn’t want us together. Hell, half the people on the Internet don’t want us together, so if that were the case, he’d never be seeing anyone and either would I.”  
“Following that same logic, are you sure that Norman is the smartest choice of people to be involved with? You’ve got enough to worry about without some psycho fan becoming attached too.”  
“Do you have a problem with Norman?”   
He shrugged, taking a drink of his water “No. I think you could do better, that’s all.”  
“Better like how? Like John?” she laughed “Because he was a real winner if you recall.”  
He shrugged “I was thinking better like me.”  
Julie stopped cramming things in her bag long enough to look up at Tag in surprise, trying to gage if he was serious or joking. He was studying her with his intense brown eyes. Fuck he was serious.  
“Tag.” she sighed “You know I think you’re a great guy. You’re sweet, and cute, and a great friend. But that’s all I see us ever being. I feel like, in a way even, you’re like a younger brother to me. Please don’t ruin it by suggesting more.”  
“ok. I won’t suggest more.” he replied, diverting his gaze and picking at the label on his water bottle  
“What happened to that Samantha girl? The one you asked out a few weeks ago?” Julie asked curiously  
“It didn’t work out. We wanted different things.” he shrugged, “she’s not important.”  
“You know that you’re important to me right?” Julie crossed over to him and placed a hand on his bicep “I just don’t have those types of feelings for you. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine Jules, I’ve been rejected before, you don’t have to feel sorry for me.” he replied, almost angrily, pulling away “And in case you’re wondering, I’m not your stalker.”  
She opened her mouth in surprise “I never once thought that.”  
“Well, I wanted to put it out there. I’m sure when you tell Norman about this conversation, he’ll voice that concern.”  
“I didn’t plan on telling anyone about this conversation.” she replied “I want you to be happy Tag.”  
“I want you to be happy too.” he sighed “I’m sorry if I just made things awkward between us.”  
“Let’s forget about it ok? Can we just rewind the last five minutes and start over?”  
“I’d like that.” he agreed  
“Good.” she smiled at him “how about we get out of here and go have some lunch? I don’t know about you, but I was so busy I didn’t eat. My treat.”  
“I could eat.” he nodded “but it’s my treat.” he grabbed her bag and flung it over his shoulder, walking towards the door  
“stubborn man.” she sighed, following him out, glad to see him smiling again.   
//  
It was after four by the time she pulled into Normans driveway. After lunch she and Tag had went for a walk in the park, and even did a little shopping. She wanted to assure him that she cared for him, even if not in the way he wanted her too, and felt happy to feel like things had returned to the lighthearted relationship they’d always had. She didn’t have many close friends, so making sure the ones she did have and cherish was important to her. She grabbed her purse and cell phone and climbed out of her car, noticing she had a missed call as she walked up the steps to Normans. She’d had her music blasting so loud in the car that she hadn’t heard the phone ringing. She saw it was from Norman, and that he had left her a text  
-Going to be later than I thought, this project has run into a few snags. I’ll be home as soon as I’m through, want to do dinner tonight? Around 7?  
She smiled, sending a yes, and shoved the phone back in her purse, unlocking the door and dropping her bag on the couch. She suddenly felt extremely tired. Stress and lack of sleep could do that to a person. She moved to the bedroom, turning on the bathtub, deciding that a hot bubble bath would help relax her body and relieve her stress. She took the time to light a couple candles before shedding her clothes and piling her hair on top of her head. She sighed audibly as she sunk down into the hot water, leaning back and closing her eyes. It’d been ages since she enjoyed something as simple as an unhurried bubble bath. She probably would have fallen asleep in there if it hadn’t been for the ringing of her cell phone, in which she should probably be grateful for, but instead felt annoyed that it had disturbed her peace. She sat up, noticing that the bubbles had dissolved and the water was almost cold. Maybe she had fallen asleep after all. She missed the call, but it was from an unknown number, probably another tele-marketer, so she tossed it back down and climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her body and reaching to pull the drain, watching the water slowly begin to drain down the the hole. She shivered, feeling slightly chilled as she picked up her phone and moved to the bedroom to get dressed, noticing that the clock on the wall read 5:30 already. Yep, she’d definitely dozed in the tub. It was a wonder her dumb ass hadn’t drowned. She could see those headlines now: Woman avoids stalker only to fall victim to her own accidental drowning. That would be lovely. But she’d just felt so tired. She still did. As if she could sleep for days. She slid on a pair of underwear and a a bra, and discarded her towel for one of Normans tshirts, wandering back down the hall to retrieve the bag she’d left on the couch.   
She pulled out a pair of her favorite black skinny jeans and slid them on, along with a lace tunic, studying herself in the hall mirror, satisfied with the way the outfit looked. She pulled her hair free of it’s bun and finger combed it as she made her way back to the bathroom, make up tote in hand, stopping short when she passed the sliding patio doors. The curtains were open, and she’d caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She cursed inwardly to herself, forcing herself to quit letting her imagination run away with her. It was probably her own reflection. No one could possibly be out there. Still, she couldn’t’t rest until she checked, and she set her makeup tote down, crossing over to the glass doors and sliding them open, stepping barefoot out onto the hardwood deck that opened onto the large patio. She scanned the yard, not seeing a sign of anyone, but still, goose-bumps formed on her skin and she turned to head back inside, giving a startled yelp when she ran smack into another human body.  
“Son of a bitch Norman!” she exclaimed, placing a hand over her pounding heart when her brain finally caught up to what her eyes were seeing.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought you heard me come in.” he was gripping her by the upper arms to steady her and he studied her in concern “you ok?”  
“I’m fine.” she took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax  
“What are you doing out here?”  
“I thought I heard someone.”  
“So you went out to investigate?”  
“I know. If this was a scary movie I’d be the first to die.” she replied “Did you walk around the back, by any chance?”  
“No. It was probably an animal.” he reassured her, rubbing her arm “you ok?”  
“Fine.” she nodded, “what are you doing home already? I thought you said seven.”  
“It is almost seven.” he shrugged  
“The clock on the wall said 5:30 ten minutes ago.”  
“That clock has said 5:30 for about a week. I’ve never gotten around to changing the battery.”   
“That’s impossible.” she moved past him quickly, into the hallway, glancing at the clock, seeing that it still indeed say 5:30. That meant that she’d been in the bathtub for over two hours?   
“what’s going on Jules?” he asked, following her inside  
“I...must have fallen asleep in the bathtub.” she mumbled, rubbing her temples, feeling the slight headache forming. She also still felt groggy, like her brain was full of cobwebs.  
“Hey, look at me.” he turned her to study her face “you feeling ok? “  
“is that you’re way of politely telling me I look like crap?” she joked  
“you look exhausted.” he corrected  
“well I just had a freakin’ two hour nap apparently so I should be refreshed.” she pulled away, feeling irritated, and moved to her purse, pulling out a bottle of tylenol.  
“Maybe it’s just everything finally catching up with you. Are you sure you feel like going out? We can order in if you want.” he suggested  
“I want to get out. I need to get my mind off of everything.” she replied  
“ok. Let me take a quick shower and I’ll be ready.” he moved past her, squeezing her arm as he he headed to the bathroom, and a few minutes later she heard the sound of running water. She grabbed a bottle of water and downed the pills, moving back over to the windows to look out. The sun had almost set, and she caught her own reflection for real in the window. She did look tired. She moved to the couch, sitting down to wait for Norman to be done in the bathroom. She liked that mirror better, and it wouldn’t take her long to apply some make up, so until then she’d just relax for a minute.  
She woke up to Norman hunched in front of her, fresh from the shower and fully dressed, shaking her gently  
“Hey sweetheart.”  
“Norman?” she mumbled confused, lifting her head up from the couch cushion  
He smiled at her “you must be really exhausted tonight, you fell asleep”  
“I’m so sorry.” she rubbed her face “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
“It’s ok. Why don’t we just stay in tonight? I’ll order from that new restaurant down the street. We can chill out, watch a movie or something.”  
“I’m the worlds most boring girlfriend.” she frowned, suddenly feeling overly emotional  
“No you’re not.” he sat beside her on the couch and pulled her into him, but she couldn’t help the few tears that rolled down her cheeks as she rested her head on his chest  
“I am. I finally get a night to just be with you, and I can’t keep my eyes open long enough to enjoy it. On top of all that, I’m a fucking basket case lately.”  
“With good reason.” he kissed the top of her head  
“Thanks for being so understanding. Could you hand me my purse? I need a tissue.”   
“Sure.” he reached over, picking up her purse, spotting a bottle in it as he did so and pulled it own with a frown “What are these Jules?” he asked  
“Xanax. I take them for anxiety now and then. See? I really am a basket-case.”  
He was turning the bottle in his hand “Have you been taking a lot of them lately?”  
“You can see that I haven’t. I just got the prescription filled a few days ago. Why? Are you against anti anxiety medicine?”  
“I’m against the abuse of it. And if you just got these a few days ago, why are they half gone?”  
“what?” she frowned, reaching for the bottle, realizing he was right, the bottle was over half gone. She glanced back up, reading the look he was giving her “you can’t seriously be accusing me of taking too much medication.”  
“I’m not saying you did it on purpose.” he shrugged “I’m saying you’ve been really stressed lately, and maybe you forgot you took it and took an extra dose or two, something like that. It would explain the reason why you’ve been feeling so tired.”  
She stood up, feeling slightly angry “I’ve taken medication for a long time. I know how much I can take and still function. I did not accidently take too many.”  
“Well, then you tell me what’s happening here” he shrugged, gesturing to the bottle   
“Maybe someone else took some.” she suggested lamely  
“Someone got in your purse and stole Xanax?” he asked skeptically  
“or maybe they put them in my drink, I don’t fucking know.” she replied in frustration  
“I’m not being mean here Jules but you do realize how outrageous this sounds? First someone stole your Xanax, then you think you’re being drugged? It sounds -”  
“Insane I know.” she interrupted “but it would explain the gaps in time I’ve been missing. And the fact that I’m so tired.”  
“is today not the only time you’ve experienced blackouts?” he asked, catching what she had just said  
She shrugged “I’ve noticed it a time or two before, at my own place. I just thought it was stress. But maybe it was more. Fuck I don’t know. I wouldn’t think someone would want to drug me, but I wouldn’t think someone would want to stalk me either “ she was beyond angry, almost to the point of defeat, and the fact that Norman would think that she would purposely drug herself, it stung more than she thought it would.  
“Who else has access to your purse?” he asked curiously  
“Anybody that works at the restaurant, I guess. I don’t lock it up or anything, I just put it in the back. But no one at the restaurant would do this Norman.”  
“But you just said you wouldn’t do this to yourself.” he replied quietly, standing up, putting his hands in his pockets  
“I wouldn’t!” she exclaimed  
He met her eyes with his own, studying her intently  
“You know what? This is ridiculous. Coming here was ridiculous.” She moved to put on her shoes  
“where are you going?” he asked with a sigh  
“home.”   
“Don’t be stupid.”   
“great, so now I’m a pill abuser and I’m stupid.” she glared at him angrily  
“I didn’t call you stupid. I said don’t be stupid, Going home would be stupid. Just...Stay here. Let’s just get some dinner and calm down, we’ll get this worked out.”  
“I’m not hungry.” she pushed past him to grab her purse, digging for her keys  
He grabbed her arm tightly “I’m not letting you drive when you can’t even keep your eyes open.”  
“My eyes are open plenty. At least to what you think of me. Now let go.” she tried to pull away but he tightened his grip  
“If what you’re saying is true, and someone is drugging you, do you really think going home, where you’re alone, is the smartest thing to do?”  
“It’s better than staying here and being judged”  
“i’m sorry ok? I’m just concerned. Please, let’s just forget about this for now and try to have a good night ok? I’m hungry. Let’s get some food.”  
“I’m not hungry. I just want to be alone.” she stomped down the hallway, not meaning to slam the bedroom door but did anyway, before curling up in a ball and finally allowing herself to cry.  
///  
It was dark in the room when she opened her eyes, no shadow of lights coming from under the door, which told her it was late and Norman had either left or gone to sleep in the living room. She felt slightly guilty for the way she’d acted, but she’d been so overcome with anger and hurt that he would assume the worst, and then fear that the worst might be happening, that’d she’d lashed out. She picked up her cell phone, seeing that it was after midnight. The bright side of the Xanax? She’d slept so much that she was wide awake now, having caught up on her sleep. Her head felt clearer then it had in days. She opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hall, seeing the flashing of light from the TV, and Norman sleeping on the couch. She felt even guiltier. It was his house and she’d locked him out of his own room. What a fucking bitch she was. She moved to the couch, picking up the controller to turn off the TV.  
“Wha-hey I was watching that.” Norman protested groggily, opening his eyes  
“Watching it really? An infomercial?” she teased  
“I need a knife that can cut through a penny.” he replied  
“Come to bed.” she held a hand out to him and he hesitated  
“I’m sorry. I know we need to talk about everything. but not tonight. just come to bed with me.” she pleaded  
He took her hand, letting her pull him up, and he embraced her tightly “I hate fighting with you.”  
“I don’t want to fight with you either.” she sighed, pressing her head into his chest, and suddenly a playful smile fell over her lips “although, I bet we’d have some awesome make up sex.”  
“We already have awesome sex.”  
“So think of how great this is going to be.”   
He laughed lightly, pulling away “alright, show me.” She saw the challenge in his eyes and she grinned  
Her hands moved to his jeans, which were already unbuttoned, and she pushed them down his hips enough that she could take his cock in her hand, and she stroked him teasingly. He let out a small groan and finished shoving his jeans down, stepping out of them before she pushed him back to the couch and sank to her knees, taking him in her mouth greedily. She licked and sucked, while using her hands to increase the pleasure her mouth was giving him. His hands were tangled in her hair, and she didn’t protest when he started thrusting in her mouth, causing her to gag just a little. She knew the sound and feel of that turned him on even more, and it wasn’t long before she heard his labored breathing. But instead of finishing he pulled away, standing up and pulling her up with him, yanking her own jeans down, finding her mouth with his and kissing her hard, deeply, frantically. She lost her balance trying to kick her way out of her pants but he caught her as she fell, bringing her down onto the couch. His hand moved down her body, his fingers invading her  
“If I didn’t know better I’d say arguing with me got you excited.” he teased when he saw how wet she already was  
She blushed, but he kissed away her embarrassment, and she gasped when she felt him enter her. The gasp quickly turned to moans as she wrapped her arms around his body and met his thrusts, closing her eyes as pleasure over rode her body. It wasn‘t long before he tightened his grip on her hips and let out a final groan of his own, his body falling onto hers. They both laughed lightly, the tension between them seeming to dissipate, and he rolled to her side, pulling her into him on the couch, holding her tightly against him, stroking her arm gently  
”you good?” he asked  
”I‘m great.” she replied honestly, smiling softly  
”Sorry if I was kind of rough.”  
”Don‘t apologize. I liked it, to be completely honest.”  
”so I‘m learning. you‘re just full of surprises in the bedroom aren‘t you?” he teased  
”you haven‘t seen half of it yet.” she joked  
”Well I‘m looking forward to it.” he laughed, and she sighed contentedly, relishing the peace she always felt when she was wrapped in his arms.


End file.
